Goodnight Goodnight
by theuninvitedgirl
Summary: Somehow, he knew. Rangiku would be alright. He was happy. Song by Maroon 5


**Author's Note: This idea just popped into my head all of a sudden, so I just decided to go ahead and write about it. **I absolutely ADORE GinRan. They make me wanna cry. **It's my first fic, so please don't judge too harshly. **

**Disclamer: I (sadly) do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Gin wouldn't be dead and he would have been married to Rangiku. **

**Note: The song used is Goodnight Goodnight by the Maroon 5**

GOODNIGHT GOODNIGHT

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together_

_I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better_

_Something's gotta change_

_Things cannot stay the same_

She watched him walk away from her for the millionth time. He always came back, but she couldn't help but think that one of these days, he would leave her alone forever.

So she waited. She waited in that same spot for hours and hours. It had started to rain hard. She whimpered slightly, but didn't move. A bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder startled her. She ran inside their small shack and curled up into a ball. "Gin, please come back. I'm scared." she cried, though she knew it was useless. She was alone and Gin wasn't there to comfort her.

She started sobbing and tears fell freely down her cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She screamed really loud. "Ran-chan!" She knew that voice anywhere. "Gin..." she whispered. He pulled her closer, until her face pressed onto his chest and his face was buried in her hair. "It's alright, I'm here now.", he whispered. Slowly, she uncurled herself and gripped onto his shirt tightly. He didn't let go of her until the storm had ended and she had stopped trembling. He gently touched her cheek with his hand.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"You'll always be with me, right?"

"Of course Ran-chan. I promise. And I promise that I'll never make you cry."

And he had never broken those promises, until he left her. Forever.

_Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger_

_Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior_

_Something's gotta change_

_It must be rearranged, oh_

Her chest was heaving up and down. Her brows knitted into a frown, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. This was the first major fight they'd had. Rangiku had gotten sick and tired of watching him come and go without any explanation. Recently, he'd been away more often, sometimes coming back early in the morning, only to leave again before she had woken up. She hadn't even seen him the entire week before the fight, and she'd finally decided to confront him about his bad habit.

Gin arrived home late, again. His usual smile was wiped clean off his face, as he was extremely tired. He opened the door to the small shack where he and Rangiku lived. 'She's probably asleep by now.', he thought, only to walk in and see said girl glaring at him.

"Ran-chan, what are ya doing up so late? Ya didn't need to wait for me, ya know.', he told her as he twisted his lips into a smile. "Ran-chan, you o-"

"Where have you been?", she interrupted. "And don't you dare weasel your way out of this. This is the first time I've seen you this entire week."

"Ran, can this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired right now." He turned around to retire into his room.

"Gin, answer my question! Why are you always like this?", she shouted. He turned around to face her, his eyes widening in shock. Lowering her voice, she continued "Don't you know how much I worry about you, how many times I've stayed up, waiting for you to come home? But you never do."

Tears began to pour down her face. He approached her and tried to wipe her tears. "Rangiku, I-" She slapped his hand away. "Never mind, you don't care about me anyway.", and she ran into her room, leaving him standing there alone.

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah_

_Whoa_

_The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember_

_The way it feels to be alive_

_The day that he first met her_

_Something's gotta change_

_Things cannot stay the same_

He remembered her tinkling laughs. The way her beautiful face would light up. He wanted her to stay like that forever. Happy, naive and carefree. To remain his and only his. And so he promised her that he would stay with her forever.

She remembered the way he smiled a real smile for the first time. How he cared for her and protected her from all those who bullied her. She wanted him to remain the same forever. Gentle, yet strong at the same time. To be hers and only hers. And so she promised him she would always smile and never cry for him.

But promises are meant to be broken.

_You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her_

_I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her_

_Something's gotta change used to_

_It must be rearranged, oh_

He lay wide awake that night, thinking of her. How she was doing, if she was alright, if she was thinking of him. That last thought brought a sad smile onto his lips. He didn't deserve her. Never did. He had loved her ever since the day he'd met her, but she probably hated him, after what he had done. He knew that well. He was a snake, a cold-hearted selfish bastard who didn't, couldn't care for anyone but himself. But why couldn't he get her off his mind?

She went out drinking more often than usual. It was her only escape from him. The alcohol would hopefully drown out all her thoughts about him. She knew he probably didn't care about her. Never did. She had spent several decades pining after him, trying to make him love her the way she loved him. A soft snort escaped her lips. Ha! He would never love her. She was a weak, pathetic little girl who would never deserve him. She wondered, though, why, even after all the sake she consumed, she couldn't get him off her mind.

_I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right_

He visited her for the last time that night.

He sneacked into her room through the window. He couldn't stay long or Aizen would start to wonder where he went.

'So beautiful...', he thought as he watched her sleeping form, bathed in the moonlight. His ever present smile morphed into a sad frown, for he knew it would be the last time he'd ever see her. He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Hey Ran-chan. I know ya probably hate me right now for leavin' ya, but I hope ya know that the reason I'm doing what I'm doing is all because I love ya. I love ya Rangiku. Ever since I saw ya lying there on the ground, I've loved ya. But if ya don't ever wanna talk to me again, I understand."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry, Rangiku...goodnight.", he whispered, before leaping out the window again.

"Gin!", Rangiku jolted up suddenly. She could have sworn she felt him there, just a moment ago. She surveyed the room frantically, but to no avail. 'I guess it was just my imagination...' A sudden draft of wind entered the room, making her shiver. She looked at the window. It was open. There was something on the window sill.

She approached it, and saw it was a dried persimmon. "Oh, Gin..." Her mouth arched into a rueful smile.

_So much to love_

_So much to learn_

_But I won't be there to teach you, oh_

_I know I can be close_

_But I try my best to reach you_

'I failed. I failed you. I'm sorry Ran-chan...So sorry.'

He lay there, in the rubble of what used to be a building. Blood was escaping from his body at an alarming rate. One of his arms had been ripped off by that monster, Aizen, and the wound on his chest didn't help, either.

"GIN!" He looked up and saw a figure flying towards him. 'Rangiku..'

"Gin! Please, hang on. Please don't die. Don't leave me!" She cried out. "I love you!" 'I love you too', he wanted to say so badly. Instead, he mustered all the strength he had left and raised his hand to touch her cheek. 'If only I could stay with you.'

He noticed vaguely that Kurosaki had arrived and was facing Aizen. Then somehow, he knew. Rangiku would be alright. He was happy. His hand fell to his side as he went to sleep.

_I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah_

_Whoa, oh…_

_Yeah_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. :) <strong>


End file.
